The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat
The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat is an animated series starring the classic 1919 feline character, Felix the Cat produced for television by Film Roman. It aired from September 9, 1995 to November 25, 1997 on CBS. Unlike the original Felix the Cat shorts, this version was given a TV-Y7 rating due to moments that may be too scary for children under 7 years old. The first season consists of 13 episodes and the second season consists of 8 episodes. History The show was a modern take on the original 1958 series produced by Otto Messmer's former assistant, Joe Oriolo. His son, Don Oriolo, was involved in the creation of this series as well. In many ways, the show reverts to the silent era of shorts with surreal settings and offbeat character depictions. Felix is also more like his original mischievous adult form, rather than the young and innocent depiction from the 1930s, 1950s and the 1988 film Felix the Cat: The Movie. It does, however, contain some elements from the 1950s series such as Felix's Magic Bag of Tricks and the character Poindexter. The series used Fleischer Studios style. The series starred Thom Adcox-Hernandez as the voice of Felix the Cat. Later on in the series though, he was replaced by Charlie Adler for unknown reasons. It was produced by Phil Roman and Timothy Berglund and is reputed to have been one of the most expensive cartoons ever made by Film Roman.Film Roman, Inc. – A Starz Media Company Martin Olson and Jeremy Kramer, two comedy writers known for pushing the envelope into the bizarre, wrote both outlines and scripts for the series. The main theme was composed by Don Oriolo, while the musical score and closing theme were composed and performed by the Club Foot Orchestra. A number of episodes have been released on VHS by BMG Video and Universal Studios Home Entertainment, and several DVD releases of episodes were available in Hong Kong under the title "The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat II". A 3-DVD box set of the entire series was released on April 26, 2013 containing 21 episodes or 58 individual segments, this release being the first complete collection with an English soundtrack. List of episodes Season 1 :Guardian Idiot :Space Time Twister :Don't String Me Along :The Sludge King (Part 1 and 2) :Mars Needs Felix :Step Right Up :Now Playing - Felix :Jailhouse Shock :The Manhattan Triangle :The Petrified Cheese :Felix in Psychedelicland :Middle Aged Felix :Order of the Black Cats :Now Boarding :Felix Breaks the Bank :Noah's Nightclub :Felix's Gold Score :Forever Rafter :The Earth Heist :Attack of the Tacky :Felix in Nightdrop Land :Shocking Story :Love at First Slice :Space Case :Peg Leg Felix :Shell Shock :The Big Hunt :Felix's Big Splash :Gross Ghost :The Underwater Kingdom :Wet Paint :News Blues :Copycat Season 2 :Surreal Estate :Phony Phelix :Five Minute Meatball :Bet A Billion Bill :Background Details :Viva Lost Wages :The Punderground :Nightmare on Oak Street :Star Trash :The Fuzzy Bunny Show (Part 1 and 2) :The Milky Way :Black Magic Bag :The Maltese Milkshake :Attack of the Robot Rat :The Extraterrestrial Robot :Battle of the Superbrains :Full Screen :The Golden Whatnot :The Mountain of Evil :Auto Biography :Comicalamities :Superfelix :Dueling Whiskers Voice Cast Animation Directors Director Written References External links * * *Episode index at the Big Cartoon DataBase Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Felix the Cat television series Category:CBS network shows Category:1990s American animated television series Category:YTV shows Category:Television series by DIC Entertainment Category:Television series by Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:1995 American television series debuts Category:1997 American television series endings Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Children's comedy series